


Reach Out and Touch

by RubyIntyale



Series: It Looks Good on Your CV [4]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyIntyale/pseuds/RubyIntyale
Summary: "You've got jizz on my stapler."





	Reach Out and Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivefromG25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivefromG25/gifts).



> Car wash universe is back! I'm sorry I've neglected this for so long. It occurs to me that this should've been one fic with multiple chapters, not several short fics. OH WELL. I am an idiot and that can't be helped. Pretend you're reading the next chapter. Humour me.

“OK Mr. Hammer, you're all set.”

“Thanks, Jenny,” Armie stepped back so that she could get out of his chair.

“No problem. Skype has been playing up since the last lot of Windows updates,” she rolled her eyes, “just remember, when you're done, click 'end call.' Don't just close the window. If you close the window it keeps the call open.”

“OK. I'll remember. Thanks,” he opened the door for her and smiled as she left his office. He settled in behind his desk; Powerpoint presentation ready to go, notebook open, coffee mug within easy reach.

The computer announced an incoming call.

“Hi,” he smiled brightly at a room full of Swedish delegates.

“Good afternoon, Mr Hammer,” replied a bald man in a tired grey suit. His heavily lined face looked like it had never smiled.

“Afternoon? It's 10am here,” Armie laughed, charming as always.

“Well, it's 4pm here and some of us would like to wrap this up as soon as possible.”

Armie's smile faltered. He felt like a scolded child. “Of course. Shall we begin?”

~

Timmy's stomach fluttered as he walked up the steps. Armie had surprised him at work on several occasions, it was about time he was on the receiving end. Timmy scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as he reached the reception desk. Armie liked to _receive_ quite a lot, as it turned out.

“Um, hi. I'm here to see Armie Hammer?” He made it sound like a question and not a statement.

The receptionist eyed his black denim shorts and khaki t shirt. He looked around. There were a lot of suits walking about. He pulled down the hem of his t shirt to straighten it.

“He's just finishing up in a meeting,” the receptionist said coldly. “Are you a client, or?” She said 'client' like she already didn't believe it.

“No, I'm here to take him to lunch,” Timmy stared her down, a small smile playing on his lips. _Think what you like, you're probably right._

Her eyes widened. “Oh, OK. Third floor. His name's on the door.”

“Thanks.”

Timmy got some funny looks in the elevator. He rocked backwards and forwards on the balls of his feet, hands in his pockets. One man made a particular show of looking him up and down with an expression of vague distaste. Timmy inclined his head, as if exchanging a casual greeting. The man quickly looked away. Tim was still giggling when he knocked on Armie's door.

“Come in,” Armie didn't look up from his notes.

“I think I just outed you to the front desk.”

Armie blinked, shocked to see him, before a massive grin spread across his face. He quickly closed the Skype window. The delegates had stopped for a break. “I wasn't expecting to see you today.”

“Well, I thought I'd take you for lunch, seeing as we _still_ haven't been on a proper date.”

“We went to that Chinese place last Friday.”

“We made it as far as the parking lot,” Timmy raised an eyebrow as he leant across Armie's desk.

“Shit. We didn't eat?”

“ _You_ did.”

“Oh yeah,” Armie's face flushed at the memory. “Good night.”

Timmy tilted his head to kiss him. Armie closed his eyes, standing slightly to lean into it.

“I like this,” he gently tugged on the little bun at the back of Timmy's head. A few curls escaped, soft around his face.

“Yeah. It's getting a bit long and it's a million degrees out. I need to get it cut, before.” He trailed off. _Before I go back to school._ They hadn't talked about what would happen at the end of the summer. Armie was enjoying this, whatever it was becoming. He felt for sure he'd pushed too hard with his ultimatum, but hearing Timmy's voice on the phone that night had sent him soaring.

“It suits you,” Armie said softly. He kissed him again.

Timmy hummed happily. He walked round to the other side of the desk, admiring the books on Armie's shelves. “I love that you have your own office. Very 'Basic Instinct',” he stuck his tongue into his cheek, smiling at Armie with a naughty smirk.

“You're easily impressed.”

“I'm nineteen. Where shall we go for lunch?”

Armie made his chair recline as far as it would go. He pulled Timmy down to sit in his lap, legs dangling through the armrests. He reached up and unwound the bun, running his hands through Timmy's soft curls to separate them. “I thought I might eat at my desk.”

Timmy laughed loudly, his hair falling in his face. “That is fucking porno level cliché. Shall I bend over for you? Shall I call you 'sir' while my dick rumples your blotter?”

Armie smacked his ass. “Behave, you,” but he was laughing too.

“You know?” Timmy shuffled back until he was sitting on Armie's knees, “I don't think I want to.” He slowly started to unzip his shorts.

“Tim,” Armie loosened his tie, his breathing becoming laboured.

“Hmm?”

“That door doesn't lock.”

Timmy turned to look at it, shrugged, and pushed his shorts down his thighs. He kept his boxers on, looking down at the obvious bulge of his hard cock, then back at Armie's face. Armie squeezed him through the white cotton, his thumb massaging the head, but Timmy batted his hand away.

“Did I say you could touch?”

“Oh fuck,” Armie groaned. He unbuttoned his shirt almost to his navel.

Timmy eyed each new patch of skin as it was exposed, licking his lips. “You're gonna come without me touching your cock.”

Armie huffed out a laugh. “I'm not a kid any more, Tim. Nice idea, though.”

“Hmm. We'll see,” Timmy pulled his shirt over his head, let it drop onto the floor next to them. He reached under the waistband of his boxers and took himself in hand.

Armie watched, fixated, as he touched himself.

“I need to fuck you again,” Timmy's hand sped up, “soon.”

Armie squirmed in his chair, his erection tenting out the front of his tailored trousers. He ran a warm hand up Timmy's thigh, under his shorts. “I want that too. Next time. I promise.”

“Mmmm,” Timmy's head fell back and he moaned. “Yes please. Fuck, this feels good.”

“Let me see.”

Timmy pulled his boxers down at the front, giving Armie a gorgeous view of his thick, straining cock as it twitched in his hand. Armie leant forward, as if to take it in his mouth, but Timmy immediately pulled his underwear back up.

“Nuh uh.”

“Why are you teasing?” Armie whined, grinding his palm against his own hard length, desperate for any attention whatsoever.

Timmy shrugged. “Does there need to be a reason?”

Armie kissed him, open-mouthed with lots of tongue. “Please touch me.”

“No.”

“Tim!” Armie had never been so amused, annoyed and aroused at the same time.

“I'm close. I'm really fucking close, Armie!” His hand was working overtime.

“You're gonna pay for this later, baby boy. Don't think I'll go easy on you.”

Timmy whimpered as he started to come. He pulled his hand away and held his boxers taut over his pulsing cock. Semen soaked through, turning the white fabric almost translucent. Armie could see every vein, the plumpness of his glans, the fluid still leaking out of his little slit.

“Oh,” Timmy bit his lower lip, made his eyes as big and vulnerable as possible. “I made a mess.” He trailed his finger over the wet patch, brought it timidly to his lips.

“Fuck! Nope, no,” Armie all but ripped his trousers open. He gasped as he fucked his own fist, his mind swimming with images of Timmy's soft cock in his wet boxers. He wanted to lick him clean. He came in seconds, just managing to move his dress shirt out of the way.

They sat, panting and staring at each other until their hearts slowed to a normal rhythm.

“I won,” Timmy said, shuffling out of Armie's lap and kicking his shorts off.

“No, you didn't,” Armie cleaned himself up with a tissue, offered Timmy the box.

Timmy shook his head. He peeled his boxers down his legs, wiped the end of his dick with them, and dropped them onto Armie's desk. “Yes, I did. _I_ didn't touch your cock,” he put his shirt back on.

“Semantics,” Armie straightened his tie. “You've got jizz on my stapler.”

~

“ _Why are you teasing?”_

“ _Does there need to be a reason?”_

The delegates got back from a coffee break just in time to see their American associate in a _very_ compromising position. They gaped at the screen, not quite able to look away, until the bald man scrabbled for the remote, aiming it angrily at the large TV screen.

“Jag ville se fram till slutet!” One of the women whinged, subtly pressing her thighs together.

“Nobody's seeing the end!” The bald man barked. “Get me that phone! Right now! I'm calling the US office. Fucking perverts, I swear to God,” he barged out of the conference room, banging the door behind him.

The rest of them stood, eyebrows raised, avoiding eye contact with each other.

~

Armie got back from lunch with a spring in his step. The receptionists were gossiping about something, but they stopped when he walked past. Odd. Maybe they were talking about how cute Timmy was. He smiled at the thought as he took the lift up to his floor.

His boss stood in his office, eyeing Timmy's underwear, still on Armie's desk.

“Mr. Hammer,” he gave a curt nod, “be gone by 5. I'll bring you some boxes.”

Armie swallowed round the lump in his throat. What could he do except nod?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry folks, Timmy's been fired enough.  
> Thank you to thereusedtobeadarkness for the Swedish bit :) xxx  
> [lion-from-the-north on tumblr](http://lion-from-the-north.tumblr.com/)


End file.
